


Prompts, Drabbles, Imagines (BBS, GBG)

by justkrissy



Category: Banana Bus Squad, The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Science Fiction, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justkrissy/pseuds/justkrissy
Summary: While my current mainstream (Teenage Wasteland) is being updated once a week, I'll be dumping unused scenarios here maybe two or three times a week via unrelated to the main book. These are just very rough, personal ideas that may be used for future books. Some of them are just references to movies/games, so not original. Ty.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

(Book title of this prompt: Snowflake- An operation the gang will never forget returns to haunt them) *Graphic Content*

1) Ever had a sideman barge into an illegal bar with nothing but a pocket knife and starts slurring with the most lunatic smile ever, "Let's start subtracting."

That was Evan's world. Sometimes he wondered what made him hire this clown but never did he regret it. The job gets done in a bloody heartbeat regardless of the brutality.

Jonathon was left staring down at his sinful victims, their blood trailing down his knife and perfect body. Eyes tracing over their corpses that laid in pools of blood.

Evan stepper over the bodies and even cringed to how messy these stab wounds were but it wasn't anything new, "Got what we came for?"

Jonathon blinked out his trance and hopped down the counter, slipping his boss an untouched phone that belonged to one of the dead guys.

Evan took it and smiled, "Perfect. I'll have Brian hack into it and from there we should obtain the information we need. Let's go." The second he reached for the back door was the second Jonathon pulled him back suddenly for a kiss.

The boss wasn't surprised since, again, this happens every time and he just rolls with him. How did he end up falling in love with a lunatic?\

1.5) Jonathon was well perched on the bar counter that was stained with fresh blood and spilled drinks. He wiped the corner of his mouth from the aftermath of a bloody massacre he just committed here in the speakeasy. His blue eyed however trailed the movements of his boss who walked over the mess.

Evan cared less of the carelessness of how his sideman got the job done. As long as every single one of these unrighteous assholes were dead it didn't matter, but he did come for something else.

"How many did you confiscate?" Asked the Asian out loud, using a foot to idly turn a body over that was face down. Based on his death, his face was repeatedly stabbed- typical of the other.

"Thirty or more," the American answered, he finally hopped off the counter to reveal the backpack he had behind him. It contained the phones of everyone who were killed here.

"One of them is bound to have what we need," Evan took the bag himself. "Nice work however, let's head-" His words were stolen away by a sudden kiss from Jonathon who even licked over his boss's lips for fun.

The boss let it happened, nothing new during their six years of this dirty work. A kiss after a job well done was just a way of saying 'I'm not dead yet'.

Evan hummed while pulling back, he held Jonathon's chin playfully to make a head gesture out the door, it was time to go before the cops come.

They did just that, just narrowly avoiding the police as their car rolled down the busy streets of the night.

2) As the boss entered more into the base he could distinguish his men's voices and where they were.

He turned to the kitchen and was fairly surprised to see his most trusted ally sitting at the counter.

"Smitty? You never gave a call," Evan kept it plain and simple. Not that he never wanted the boy around, but he had his own base and own men to worry over so him being here was alarming.

"It was urgent, so I came straight here," Jaren responded rather calmly, by his tone he was mentally exhausted and that alone earned a motioning finger from Evan to follow him to the office.

The guys around Jaren told him good night since this may be their last sighting of the boy for a while.

Jaren dragged his legs up the steps and straight to his head ally's office. There Evan took his seat and waited for his ally to do the same on the other side.

"How have you been these days anyways? I know I haven't reached out to you for some missions but..." Evan trailed his voice off, curious for an answer. As much as he had other things to so, he will always find the time to speak to something like this boy before him.

"Fucked up," Jaren said truthfully with a weak smile before it fell. "And it only got worse today."

"Spill."

"Two of my guys went out to enjoy themselves- they deserved it after months of back breaking effort I asked of them to do. But guess who they came across at a club uptown."

When Evan didn't bother guessing, he was presented with a phone that played a footage of this so called club. The boss watched keenly at the flashing lights, hard bass music at the dancing of the people.

He figured the person recording the footage was one of Jaren's guys. There came a point in the video where a random man bumped into the two and didn't even apologize.

But his face, oh his face was hard to miss.

"What the fuck.." Evan's voice had cracked, oh god that face brought back so many foul memories and now the Asian understood why the Canadian was so on edge.

"Yup, the bastard from Snowflake is back. Who would've guessed," Jaren said with sarcasm. "And he knows what two of my guys look like."

"Where are they?"

"At our main base, they haven't left its grounds since and I don't plan on making it happen until that fucker is dead for good."

"Let it remain that way- I'll get right on this case. The one Jonathon and I just did wasn't too much on our shoulders. Why don't you-"

Jaren stood up abruptly and leaned over the table, "No, not again. If and when we go after that man I want to be there for it, you got that Fong?"

Evan didn't like being talked that way but he could see where Jaren was coming from. He glared back at the boy before shutting his eyes, "I'll give you a call."

That's all Jaren needed to hear to swipe his phone and leave the office without another word.

He shut the door and trotted down the steps. He waved to the other guys as he left through the front doors and towards his care where his sideman had been waiting patiently.

John turned the music down as his boss sat down in the passenger's seat, slamming the damn door, "Smith?"

Jaren only shook his head while fastening his seatbelt, "Head home."


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Book title of this prompt: "Only In 3D" - Jaren finds a pair of 3D glasses with a sinister origins.  
> (mostly likely to be a book here)

1) Cameron began to shout in pure confusion, feeling a weird friction gripping around his waist where he was picked up from. He swung and kicked his limbs wildly, trying to hit whatever it was in the darkness.

John was as cold as ice, witnessing it all happen through this forsaken 3D glasses. The slender creature was cackling in self pleasure to the boy it was holding up captive, it found enjoyment through torturing him, soaking in his screams.

Mason and Jay were screaming and hugging each other to the strange happening as Cameron's body was now being tossed against the wall like a rag doll.

If Jaren paid attention closer he could probably make out a translucent like outline of the monster that continued to terrorize his friend. But why? He didn't have the damn glasses.

"Help me!" Cameron finally pleaded, trying to grab at whatever it was holding him for leverage but failed. He grunted when his body was slammed against the ground, hard.

"What the fuck is holding him?!" Eric shouted in horror, holding his hands out to back up Mason and Jay.

"John?!" Jaren looked to the other who seemed he might have pissed his pants. A part of Jaren was glad that he didn't have the 3D glasses on, he probably couldn't bare seeing the actual creature toying with Cameron.

Ava had enough of this, she rushed over to John and practically slapped his cheek in a hurry but her plan worked.

The very second the 3D glasses flew off his face and skid across the ground, Cameron was dropped a final time hence confirming the monster had disappeared.

"Cam!" Ava then ran over to him, dropping to her knees and holding up. "Oh my god are you okay?"

"N-No.." Cameron grumbled out, wincing loudly when the pain racked his body. He barely recovered from the fight at the mall.

"Is it...whatever the fuck that was...is it gone?" Eric managed to ask, panting hard and looking towards John who just kept standing there, not believing his eyes.

Jaren timidly moved towards the 3D glasses on the ground, picking it up slowly as if it might harm him. Raising it to the light he noticed the red lens has cracked.

Jaren turned to the others while sighing, "Well it's broken, it probably got rid of the-"

A force in reality exploded from the glasses, it rippled a burst of wind in the form of an EMP effect which sent everyone off their feet and flying backwards. It only lasted a second.

It also caused the basement to turn upside down, not literally. Just referring to the furniture and other objects being out of places.

Everyone began to groan and lift their heads from the ground, having not a clue that a black entity had escaped from the glasses.

They glanced at each other being their eyes darted to the glasses laying innocently in the centre of the chaos. Within that moment, they all got the same memo.

"Young man, you are in so much trouble," Cameron's mother had said when she came down to investigate the disturbance.

2) Abandoning their previous intentions; Toby will have to wait another day as much as it pained them, they were now running through the woods as quickly as they could.

As the sun was setting, the group of terrified youngsters nearly stumbled altogether as they reached the area of this dreaded lake.

Can this please the last time they visit here?

"What are you waiting for? Toss it in!" Ava shouted at Jaren who had entered the stance of getting ready to throw the glasses into the water.

"Wait a second, can't we just burn the thing or shred it?" Eric asked, panting hard and had to sit on the patch of grass to catch his breath.

"Really? You suggest that after we ran all the way out here!?" Cameron shouted, clearly afraid of the glasses. "We broke it once and you saw what happened. Best to return it to its sender!"

"Jaren," John said sternly and it got the boy's attention, when their eyes met, John nodded as a sign to get this over with.

Jaren returned his attention to the lake, right, may today mark the day of the last time visiting this place. He wanted to forget about this week, the glasses, this summer and just focus on what comes after today.

He flung his arm forward. They all watched as the glasses launched forward, hitting against the surface of the water before sinking at the brink of sunset.

"Its over...right?" Ava asked.

As the kids made it out the forest they just stood by the road side looking as if they hid a dead body, not knowing to do.

They couldn't believe what happened in the last hour and it was bound to haunt their restless nights until they forgot about it.

"So hold on, let me get this straight. A monster was in possession of Cameron? C'mon, are we supposed to believe that?" Eric asked, wanting this all to be a joke. "Neither Ava, me or Cam saw the thing."

"God for the last time, you have to be wearing the glasses to see it! Dumb fuck!" John shouted to drill the explanation into the fatass' head.

"We did wear the glasses and saw absolutely nothing!" Eric defended himself.

"Then how do you explain the weird invisible thing that caused us all the fall down?" John asked next and Eric failed to answer in time. "That's what I thought."

"So you believe me now John? You see I'm not crazy?" Jaren asked the other with a level of misjudgment in his voice.

"Jaren, I never said you were crazy, ever. I just wasn't sure myself, but I believe you now," John answered as calmly as he could.

"Dude, you had that glasses one. Why would you keep it around?" Cameron asked Jaren who glanced at him.

"Because no one would've believed me if I said, 'Hey! Wear these! You'll see a black Slenderman chase you around!' Who was gonna believe that huh?! My jerk of a brother clearly didn't!" Jaren barked, doing his best to defend himself here. He's just getting tired of being accused.

"None of this makes any fucking sense," Ava laughed, crossing her arms and staring at the boys. "Kids are going missing, you two saw a freak of nature through a pair of glasses- could this get any fucking worse? Stuff like this just doesn't happen!"

"No, it doesn't, and that's why we are not going to speak of this to anyone. Not that they would believe us but it's to just take a safe approach," John instructed.

"So what, the lake is forbidden now? Are we just gonna stop heading to the one place we thrive in for several years?" Jaren asked in mild disappointment, this night was getting fucking worse. Thanks Ava.

"Uh, yeah? The lake could be haunted for all we care. Why does it even matter Jaren? We have other places than a stupid lake to hang out for hours upon end," John replied, raising his voice per words.

"Because the lake was the very place we became friends! C'mon, don't make me listen the troublesome times we had. It's where we went to forget about our issues," Jaren had relaxed his posture and voice to verbally express how serious he was.

"Well newsflash milkboy, the glasses was found in the very place we vent our problems. I want nothing to do with it. Cameron was almost hurt because of it!"

"Don't call me that John.."

"Grow up Jaren, love of god. Learn to face the truth and stop running from it! Please."

Jaren wondered how the situation turned on him, then again, when has it never? He slumped his shoulders and looked to the others who didn't seem to plan on taking his side.

Jaren sniffled and knew what was gonna happen from here on out. Perhaps the people around him at this very moment weren't really his friends.

Maybe after all this time they were just gnawing to get away from him when the summer ends.

Yeah, sounds more like it.

"Jaren.." Ava called for the boy in a low tone when he walked pass her to head down a familiar street. Jaren said morning of course, he kept his head low, mouth shut,

And just kept walking away from his problems.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Book title of this prompt: "Limitless" (Exploration of the guys and the kinetic powers associated with them)  
> (Might be a book of its own since I have numerous ways to incorporate this)

1) "It's just like snow."

"Hm?"

"Your hair, it's as white as snow."

"Oh, is it?"

Jaren had to stop walking for a second, indeed his hair had turned white without him knowing, "Its reacting to the cold temperature, my ice powers have awaken. I didn't even realize, haha."

John just smiled, flicking his boyfriend's chin playfully and walked ahead, "No one would notice anyways, its flurring heavy today."

Jaren moved his legs to catch up after bringing his hoodie over his head still since he had no control in the moment of shying away his ice side.

The two continued their walk down snowy sidewalk. Occasionally they would stop to comment on something normal yet take it out of context to be funny.

This continued for a while until they got to their apartment safely and unnoticed by regular humans. Today was just another lazy day so they wasted the morning by simply walking around the block.

"I need to warm up before my body crashes," Jaren mumbled annoyingly. He was serious about his body crashing- he holds a two in one power and if one side stays in control for too long the other side can over power unwillingly which would be too much on the host.

"Lay down, I'll get the blankets," John promised, removing his coat then his boyfriend's and hung it on the rack. They rid of their shoes by the door and went to their tasks.

As Jaren sat on the couch of the living room, he shivered to the warm air that surfaced his skin. Since he spent an hour in the cold atmosphere of Canada just now, his fire side was just itching to take over.

Luckily his boyfriend returned at a convenient time with an unnecessary amount of blankets from the linen closet in which he dumped them all on the younger male.

Muffling unwanted words, Jaren properly sorted out some of the blankets to be thrown around his body while be pulled his feet up on the couch.

He was surprised ten minutes later to the welcoming of hot coffee courtesy of John who sat next to him with it.

"You should eat something too," Jaren insisted, taking the hot mug without hesitation. Finally, his body was sitting at room temperature where his powers were perfectly balanced, hence his hair returning to its natural brown color.

Heat nor cold could pester him now.

"I'll be fine. You're always my top priority," John remarked rather cockily, but he said it with meaning.

"Don't make me flustered," Jaren jokes, taking a sip of the coffee before moaning in delight. Extra creamy, just the way he liked it. "Hm, I wonder what the others are up to."

"Using their powers for stupid shit, you know them," John guessed. He reached for the television remote on the coffee table in order to turn the monitor on. It featured the daily news channel.

Jaren allowed John to pull him back a bit against his chest so that they were laying half away on the couch.

They listened to whatever the reporters had to say about today while soaking in each other's warmth.

There came a time where Jaren got far too relaxed and his fire side nearly burnt John. He teased about it, only regretting it after since it caused Jaren to get up and go take a cold shower.

When John offered to join as compensation, he was shut down playfully.

To pass time, the American tidied up the almost burnt blankets then stashed away the used mug.

His stomach growled, perhaps he should eat something and blow off some steam before too much of it is stored in his body. Literally.

John managed to make himself some ramen for the time being. He consumed it at his own pace as he heard Jaren reenter the area.

"Hey, open the windows before you continue eating," Jaren reminded. "I don't wanna suffocate again."

"My bad," John mocked in a lazy tone. He went to the window above the sink and opened it in time as the pores along his body started to sleep a light, gray cloud of smoke.

That was his power. His body smokes on command or whenever he consumes something- usually it carries the smell of the food.

"I want ramen too," Jaren stepped closer to John, ready to grab the bowl but he was outsmarted since it was raised above his head.

"Go make it yourself. This is what you get for not letting me join you in the shower," tongue sticking out and eyes shut, it threw John off guard when Jaren snatched his bowl anyways and ran out the kitchen. "Smitty!"

The chase happened rather playfully, Jaren was swift yet careful not to spill any contents of the bowl of ramen while managing to dodge his boyfriend's attempts of grabbing him.

Soon enough, the younger one was pinned against the wall in a corner and he willingly returned the bowl before John could try anything.

They kissed to pass off their exhaustion, smiling and snickering against their lips in the process. Soon they returned to the couch, both satisfied with their afternoon thus far.

2) As the rain beat down upon the muddy ground of the woods both empowered boys were going at it in a bloody mess.

Their powers clashed, each time produce a violent flash of light. Their powers weren't matched yet it was an annoyance to defend and counter.

Fire and ice worked in unison to squabble against an invisible force of nature known as telekinesis.

Ryan stumbled backwards upon his sore legs to avoid being burnt again by a spiral of fire that was produced by the enemy before him.

Jaren's limbs were growing number by the second due to the horrible enchantment of Ryan's powers. The more he used his own powers, the weaker he became.

But he was not going to go down without a fight.

Jaren ceased the continuation of his fire ability and pumped his fists to activate his ice side. His eyes shifted cold blue and he let out a shrilled cry for using his powers.

Ryan wondered how much longer this man could hold up for. The last he remembered when this fight started, the sun was setting but now the moon was high in the starry night sky.

A blanket of ice crept towards Ryan in a form of raging spikes before capturing his feet and crawling up his body whole, trapping him in place.

Ryan felt his lower body stiffen momentarily but he acted fast by gesturing a hand towards Jaren and slightly closed his fingers.

A splitting headache occurred for Jaren and he screamed the invisible force away which disrupted his powers and setting Ryan free.

This allowed Ryan to extend his powers quick enough to coat over the debris around them which allowed stones and sticks to rise on his command.

Jaren recovered afterwards in time to see the debris floating around them. Without a warning it all went sailing towards him.

On reflex however he formed an ice shield that surrounded his body to endure all the debris that collided into it's hard structure.

When it was over, Jaren held his arms around that caused the ice shield to shatter into hundreds of sharp icicles, all angled at Ryan. He didn't hesitate to fire.

Ryan had to dodge a few, deflect a few with his own powers but unfortunately the last two struck into his skin along bus arms, causing him to bleed in another location.

Ryan winced through bloody teeth as he drew them out one by one, his body however was shaking from over extending his power and it even caused his nose to bleed.

Jaren experienced the same brutal outcome but he will not stop until the other falls to his knees and beg for his life. He hated everything about him since day one.

Why would the world make a man so damn perfect?

Jaren went into his fire state again and it took a toll on his body as he coughed up a bit of blood. He dared not to stagger before attempting to launch a ball of fire.

It wasn't as powerful as he thought it expected it be however, it came out as a spark and that's when Jaren realized he was at his limit.

Ryan smirked to the alluring sight and so he decided to end this once and for all. He raised both his hands and that caused Jaren's body to rise off the ground mere inches.

Ryan began to close his fingers and he watched in a guilty pleasure as it was causing Jaren to choke on nothing besides the invisible force cramping around his neck.

Jaren couldn't breathe along with the painful numbness that coarse throughout his body. It was almost intoxicating to the point where he wanted to keep fighting, but couldn't.

Ryan was sick and tired of the painful months this bastard before him has put him under and no one else seemed to care, notice nor understand.

For once he didn't care if the others would see him as a monster after this.

3) Evan didn't want to clean up the infinite supply of empty wine bottles and glasses that were scattered across his mcmansion.

It really shouldn't matter since the Asian's home has been the host of after dark parties for the passed month or two now.

But Christ this headache was going to split his head open if he doesn't deal with it soon. Groaning in discomfort he rose from the living room couch like a mummy wrapped in tissue, though he was covered in paper wrappers from junk food.

Evan did a dramatic stretch before finally sauntering to the kitchen where the mess of food and literally anything in relation to last night's party laid.

He managed to find himself an unused cup to hold it under the tap of the sink, turning it on and watching as the water poured into the cup.

A sudden wind cruised into the living room which meant the doors to the balcony must've been left open, again.

He didn't mind since anything that consisted of air was technically his power to abuse and mend.

Evan stirred the glass a little while turning the tap off. He raised the water to his lips to drink only to just narrowly catch a figure standing behind him through the reflection.

Upon acting instinctively, Evan whirred around so suddenly that it carried a strong wind that circulated with his movement, causing the glass around him to shoot forward in the direction at the intruder.

Said intruder simply raised a hand which caused the thrown glasses to stop midway.

Evan loosened up after realizing who this was and it scared him to the very core of his beating heart. What was this wise man doing in his home at the weirdest time of year?

Nonetheless, Evan leaned back against the counter behind him to pick up the glass of water he had preserved to finally drink it.

"What brings you here boss?"


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Book title of prompt: "Snowflake"  
> (I know you've seen this title in chapter one but 'Snowflake' so far has a crap ton of ideas that I want to flex into a book one day. They're mostly gang related prompts and those are pretty exciting. So every time you see this title, let me know which scenario works best for a book ^^)

1) "At this rate I'm flying through the doors of the market four times a week!"

Jaren continued to casually stir his just made, hot cup of a coffee at seven in the morning. Anything to fuel his body with the energy required for another long day in this show biz. His eyes were droopy and mouth dry of sustenance while he listened to his comrade ramble loudly for every damn person in the household to hear.

Nothing new. 

"Because the rest of you asses won't even take the initiative to even learn how to boil water! Who even burns water?! I bet your mothers still cook for you when you visit them."

Jaren turned around, easing his back against the counter while bringing the mug to his lips. His eyes now trailing Toby's raging figure back and forth in the same kitchen. She was not having it this morning.

"Christ, someone make me the shopping list already so I don't have to be here for the morning. Cooking is the only damn thing that takes my mind off you incompetent children."

So it comes full circle, the chef, the cleaner, self entitled may one add, smack talks everyone for not doing what she does around the home yet she only does it just to calm her nerves.

Jaren already had this list cheekily enough, he plays his part on keeping tabs on the food in the cupboards, they're always running low on something. He pulled the note out his pocket and held it up until Toby stormed by to snatch it out his hand and head straight out the door. "Love you too Toby.." Mumbled the leader even though she was gone. "You guys can come out now."

And by guys, he meant his gang members. They had been hiding at the stairs since no one wished to be around Toby whenever she starts a rant, and they're always the ones guilty for it.

"Dodged a bullet there," joked Mason who shared a high five with Jay.

"She was really upset, lay it off," defended Cameron with an arm fold.

"She signed up for it," countered Jaren, his coffee now done and the mug was in the sink. "As soon as she comes back we're heading to Fong's place to discuss whatever plans he has for us to assist him with.

"I bet its another clean up crew type of shit," John complained. "That's all we're good for.."

"You know that's not true," Jaren said to his sideman with a serious look, these type of things were never a joking matter. "He said it was important and could use more men, we're his best shot. So get ready." John only rolled his eyes but complied either way, so did the others. "And someone please wake up Eric, I told him to lay off the fucking brownies last night."

2) "Smith, you're early," Evan said at the dining table that was already littered with his guys, he watched his most trusted ally did the same with his group.

"Just so we can get this plan started on," Jaren smiled slightly then gave the hand gesture for the other to begin.

Evan lowered his gaze to the table which splayed out on it was a map with numerous marker linings of different colors, "Recently there's been a breach of our safe houses across the city." He pointed to the red circles, "The attacks are random which means whoever's doing it takes their time to locate the next the safe house. My folks at the docks have reported that some of their shit has been missing and we believe its in relations to the pricks raiding our stuff. I've always tried spreading out my guys to handle each location but-"

Jaren nodded, already getting the memo here, "You're short on guys."

Evan hummed in agreement, "Yeah. So tonight we're going to try again by defending the three remaining ones in the city. As soon as we deal with the culprit we can return our stolen goods and restore the houses back to our possession. Any questions?" There was just silence. Evan then turned to his own sideman, Jonathon. "Call Adam (the docking crew) and let him know we'll handle things tonight for sure."

3) "Like I said-" John took a bullet from out his mouth to insert it into his pistol. "Clean up crew."

"Babe, how does any of this look like we're a clean up crew?" Jaren asked, trying to rid the hint of annoyance in his tone. "And please keep it down, we can't let anything or anyone go by us."

The two were on the roof of a small shop in the city that sat across from one of the safe houses which was an abandoned ware house space. Accompanying the two were Anthony and Ryan (Evan's guys) who did their best to ignoring the bickering youngsters as they kept their eyes out with their guns in hand also.

"Fong's missing assets, his resources have been misplaced and guess who has to give a helping hand in returning every damn thing? The clean up crew, aka, his allies, aka, us," John proved his point but lowered himself to the roof to not be seen.

"I know you bitch to be a nuisance for jokes but now isn't the time, John."

"Ouch, John? What have I ever done to lose my pillow talk name."

"Kryoz!"

"Ah, so now we're using our street names. Make up your mind."

Anthony removed his eye from the scope of his rifle to look over at the two lovebirds quarreling, "Why did they pair themselves up for a mission if they're gonna do this all night?"

Ryan could only shrug and provide no comment since he was one hundred percent sure that him and Luke would've done the very same- and the thought of that alone made his cheeks dust a shade of pink before returning to the mission at hand.

Before Jaren could cough up defense, he flinched when he caught something the corner of his eye and so he quickly peered across the street in time to see a hoodied figure just slipping through the doors of the ware house, based on his partner's silence, he saw it too.

"We got company," Anthony said into his comm line that was over his ear, the message was received by everyone else who were spread out in the same area. "Seems to be one person however."

"One person can't be doing all of this, push in and stay alerted," Evan responded and he flicked his head towards the ware as a signal for Luke, Tyler and Cameron to go in with him.

4) Both gang groups knew the entrances and exit points of the warehouse, so for the intruder(s) to enter through the main front was basically walking into a trap. Evan and Jaren's guys were able to maneuver through the darkness of the safe house by taking the top floor and behind some crates on the bottom. Based on the intruder's footsteps, they were lost in the middle without a clue of where to find what they were looking for.

Not for long. A switch was flipped and all lights in the warehouse ignited one by one like a stage show. The sounds of guns clicked and were all angled to the intruder dead in the middle who shot their hands up high.

Evan walked out from behind a couple of crates to march up to the human with his gun pointed, "Better start talking or I'll come over there to blow a bullet to your brain."

The human was a boy who sounded fairly young- specially for his rough 5'7 height, "W-Wait! This is a misunderstanding!"

"1..."

"I swear! This is not what it looks like!"

"2..."

"My name is Matthew, holy shit!"

Jaren wasn't sure what clicked into his brain but upon reflex he fired a bullet between the two on the bottom floor and it pinged off the ground, forcing Evan to let up and shoot him a cold glare. 

The ally rushed to the stairs in an effort to get down and reach the two. He nudged Evan aside and flipped the hood off the figure only to stare in disbelief, "M-Matt?"

Matt gasped, his mouth cornering up to a smile, "Smitty!" He even hugged the boy, forgetting that guns were still being pointed at him from all angles.

Jaren eased the boy away, "What the hell are you doing here? Oh my god...don't tell me you're into this gang shit as of late."

"So what if I am? It's pretty fun actua-"

"No, it's not fun! This stuff is dangerous, he- (he pointed at the Asian) could've fucking shot you!"

"But I'm fine now aren't I?"

"You're still oblivious."

Evan used the nose of his gun to nudge his ally aside, "Who is this?"

Jaren sighed, "This is Matthew, my uh, friend from elementary school. Yeah, super long time ago."

Matt snorted, "I wouldn't say friend, we dated in high school. But it never really worked out...so yeah, I guess we are friends huh?"

John raised a brow, Jaren never told him he dated someone before him.

"State your business and your men. You're still in a lot of trouble," Evan demanded, the chit chatty reunion can come later.

"Business? Men?" Matt cocked his head to the side. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"My safe houses- the one you're standing in right now, has been raided none stop for weeks. We kept an eye out for this one only to find you here."

"Then that's a silly coincidence! Right place wrong time kinda shit, r-right?

Jaren used his hand to lower Evan's gun, "I know Matt, he doesn't have the balls to even steal candy from a baby."

Matt nodded profoundly, "It's true! I tried one time and the baby's toy nearly took my eye out."

Jaren then looked away sheepishly since Evan glared his way. This was embarrassing, he dated a loveable fool back then and now he was here being a bigger fool.

"Then what were you doing here?" Asked Evan, he was losing patience.

"I uh...got into the wrong crowd and now they're trying to kill me. I was on the run and figured I'd hide out here," confessed Matt, rubbing his arm. So maybe he was in this bad business.

"Who? Who's trying to kill you?" Jaren questioned and he even stepped closer to his old friend. John noticed from a far and could only grimace. He's never felt jealous before but this was too much already.

"They call themselves...The Dallas."

Jaren and Evan's eyes widen. But Evan seemed the most pissed, so pissed that Jonathon himself had to come over and take the gun from his grasp before something bad happened. Matt gulped, "I'm guessing...you're not a fan of them."

Evan then chuckled, running a hand through his hair, "The Dallas huh, from operation Snowflake? Yeah, sounds like the same bastards...and you got yourself caught up in their bullshit and lead them here into MY territory."

Jaren however moved to stand infront of his friend, "Don't blame him, you and I both knew that one way or another those bastards were going to come back for us. Well, now we now sooner than later." A very fair point and Evan couldn't be mad.

Matt stuttered, "Who are the Dallas? A-Am I in trouble?"

Evan took his gun back from his sideman, "A group of mindless mercenaries wanting to rid the streets of gangs yet play hero and pretend to be fair tax workers. We had our asses handed to them many years ago and got revenge. It was only a matter of time they return...probably stronger than before."

5) "You've never told me about this Matt person," were the first words from John's mouth when he entered Jaren's bed room later that night.

"I didn't think it would matter," mumbled Jaren, he still found it hard to believe that his childhood best friend showed his face in the worse time possible. "We parted in college right before I met you. He went to do his own thing, and so did I."

"But you never told you had a date before me."

"...That doesn't matter John. Matt and I are just friends- are you jealous?"

John sighed and let his cheeks turn a different color, "So what if I am? I feel like I'm learning more about you and that I'm supposed to know. W-What if something had happened to Matt that hour? What was I gonna do when you lose your mind?"

Jaren hesitated at first but he too sighed, he finished pulling shirt down his torso, "I'm sorry. I was ashamed to even bring up Matt when you and I started dating. A part me just...wanted to forget and move on. My school years before college weren't really the best, haha."

That was understandable. John went over to his partner to pull him into a hug and even apologized himself for getting so worked up over nothing.

"I'll make sure to see him safe then," promised the sideman, pulling back a little to see Jaren smiled. "Can't believe he couldn't steal candy from a baby.."

"Trust me, everyday I regretted being there to witness it," joked Jaren and he used that time to share a kiss with his partner. "Mm, tomorrow its back to hell. The Dallas are no joke.."

"So I was told," agreed John. "But even we have gotten better with these kind of things. We can take them."

A flash of horrible memories caused Jaren to shudder. All the screaming, blood, mental abuse. All from operation Snowflake, he'd hate for anything to happen to his guys this time around. But its only way to sustain peace.

"I hope so."


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some reimagined scenes from the movie "The Perfection"  
> (Warning, the first one has light mentions of smut while the second has mentions of blood)

1) The ceremony ended and just as the judge predicted before hand, the Asian boy on the left won the competition. He was a brilliant kid, he played freely and he wasn't nervous whatsoever.

So the after party commenced which was just the guests hanging out and talking to each other around the banquet.

John idly found Jaren outside on the grass taking a fresh breather. The wind gently nipped his air and it was overall refreshing to be standing out here.

Jaren glanced over and smiled to the company, "After today, I'm heading out of the city. Can you believe that? I can finally take the time to myself, clear my head and get away from the music for a while."

John understood that so much on the same level. The only reason he got a break from the hard work was because his mother grew ill, "I'm glad you're taking the break, it's good for you. I heard the baijiu is to die for."

Jaren grinned and even laughed a little, "No more waking up at six in the morning and playing for hours upon end. I can just sleep in, drink, party every night and get loose. But it's only for a week, by that time the new student should have adjusted and Anton would want me back."

John's smile faded, all good things come to a rest it seems. But he won't let that bring his mood down.

Jaren added on, "I remember you actually, now that I think about it. Yes, you were that boy at the stairs in the academy weren't you? The one who received the terrible news.."

John journeyed down the stairs of the academy with his violin strapped securely on his back. As he rounded the bottom platform, his eyes caught sight of a boy coming up with a violin also.

*Brown eyes met with green ones. The boy was around the other's age and as much as the boy gave a hesitant smile during the pass, John just only stared in disbelief. Was this the kid to take his place? Good luck to them.*

John just nodded, "Have I not looked difference since? Gosh how old was I, sixteen? Eighteen?"

Jaren chuckled, "As a violinist its important to be observant and have a strong memory. But nonetheless, I'm sorry about your mother."

The older one just flashed his hand, "She was bound to die eventually, her old body couldn't withstand the illness. As heartless as I sound I wish she had died sooner so that I could've returned here before Anton replaced me. But I'm not complaining, by his words you sound like a star."

The younger one blushed this time but he hugged his elbows to shake it off, "Don't even start flattering me. Anton deserves to have someone such as you back at the academy, not just as a teacher but as a returning student." He stepped forward to John until their chest were nearly pressing, "Though the thought of you conducting me does sound...attractive."

John tensed up when Jaren simply touched his arm and he felt his legs almost quivered. This kid before him had so many flaws and it made him beautiful.

Before John could even respond, Anton came over with Paloma hooked around his arm as usual. They stood out so well as the best couple of the night.

"There you are Smith, I've been looking for you," Anton started off. "Its time for the closing ceremony, are you ready to perform your solo?"

"Of course Anton," Jaren replied, bowing his head respectfully but then he raised a hand to rest on his new friend's shoulder. "May I request John be my duet? I think it would be wonderful for the ears and eyes of the people to finally witness the greatness of Keyes whom you've been blabbering about for years."

"That would be wonderful, of course!" Paloma already loved the idea.

"Oh no, I couldn't," John waved his hands to defend himself. The thought of playing wasn't to come until later, "Its been four years."

"Recalling the violin is like riding a bike after so long. It'll all come pouring in naturally Keyes. Plus, it'll give our winning student tonight the idea of what to expect," Anton insisted and his words surely got John thinking.

"Fine, I'll do it," John gave in and he let out a very quiet laugh when Jaren playfully bumper his shoulder.

Both boys were now sitting on chairs on the very stage where the performance earlier had commenced inside the building. Each of them having a regular violin that was waiting to be played.

They decided on a song that both knew how to play, one that can be played solo or even as a duet. A small crowd turned up however to witness it happen right on the same stage.

Jaren and John looked at each other, nodding at the same time. When John got his violin bow in hand and placed the violin at his foot, everything did return to him.

How intoxicating.

Jaren started to play first. He shut his eyes to concentrate and get into the groove of playing. He smiled subconsciously when John picked up by playing something completely different yet it was part of the act for the song to flow effectively.

The two played so carefree with a clear mind and steady breathing. Their fingers gracefully plucked the strings and the stick was guided across said strings effortlessly.

*Hand in hand, Jaren dragged John away from the ceremony and down a set of stairs where they were given the privacy to giggle and laugh over nothing.*

*They felt young and free from the shackles of practically nothing. Jaren made a move, diving for the lips he had been savoring all night.*

*John held him back with both hands, thinking this over. But then he remembered it was Jaren's last night before he heads out to vacation.*

*Better make up for it. John removed his hands and Jaren backed him up against the walls, kissing him hungrily and getting his fingers locked within his blonde hair.*

John opened his eyes, his chest was ignited. Was he really playing this well after so many years? Based on the pleased faces of the crowd ahead and especially Anton's, he may just have what it takes after all.

*The younger boy guided the older one to a speakeasy where the music was hyped all night and the dancing figures got loose wildly on the floor.*

*Both boys had lots and lots of drinks. They danced against each other, grinded against each other and shared lazy kisses along their exposed necks and plumped lips.*

*Jaren wanted more when he squeezed the other one's hands tightly, letting him know he was all his tonight. He wanted to show John just how much he adored him in every way.*

John wondered why the music from the strings of the instruments were getting louder. In fact, he wondered if he was in control anymore. This was so easy, why had he doubted himself to never play again?

Looking over at Jaren, the boy seem to he enjoying himself despite wanting to get away from the music for a while. But perhaps he was only happy because he got to duet with his idol.

*They stumbled into the apartment, not giving a crap about the amount of noise they were making. Clothes were stripped and lips were kept slick of saliva.*

*Jaren couldn't wait, he wanted John so badly but John kept smirking and playing around since he was so high for the first time in forever.*

*But impatience-y got the best of Jaren and so he pushed John to the bed and climbed over his lap, ready to get started and wasted.*

John remembered this part of the song, they were coming to a close and so he shut his eyes to focus again so he won't mess up a single note.

*Jaren threw his head back, moaning on the top of his lungs as he bounced on John's lap at a fast pace. John bit the younger ones neck and nipped his ear, holding his waist as steadily as he could to move with the groove of each thrust.*

*Both were coming close but then Jaren pushed John over to lay fully on his back to have better and sloppier friction. It was John's turn to start making noise as the younger one took over.*

John exhaled with open eyes as he slowed the violin bow to a stop and let his fingers stray away from the violin the same time Jaren did.

The crowd began to clap when the two best students of the academy ended their first duet together.

*John peeled back a moan when he came undone, he panted hard with his arms beached at his sides. Jaren was still over him, shivering to the aftermath yet they managed to lock eyes while catching their breaths.*

John and Jaren shared looks of accomplishments and smiled as they rest the violins to the floor.

Anton clapped the loudest for the two and soon enough the crowd was diminishing one again.

The ceremony has finally ended.

2) A bus came and they boarded without fault and found two open spots in the back to sit down. It took some time for it to be loaded later but the bus started up and drove off.

Jaren let his head rest against the vibrating window before groaning deeply about mid way into the drive. John was busy listening to music while surfing the web on his phone.

As for Jaren, his sudden discomfort feeling grew significantly annoying until he sat up and hugged his stomach.

"John, do you have any water? I feel like I'm burning up," Jaren stated and the sweat beads were rolling down his face.

"Yeah yeah, here," John pulled out one of those small water bottles and handed it to the other who gulped it all down in one sitting and even asked for more. "Jaren, I don't think continuing this vacation is a good idea."

"What's happening to me? My head's on fire and my stomach feels like its gonna-" Jaren's voice hitched and he suddenly hunched over, hugging his stomach tighter than before. "Explode.."

"Jaren?" John tried to comfort, touching the boy's shoulder and he felt how hot he was. "Jaren what's happening?"

"J-John, oh God John!" Jaren suddenly covered his mouth but ended up dry hurling. His moans of pain was causing a disturbance so everyone else in the bus were turning around to investigate. "I'm gonna shit myself.."

"Don't say that," John mumbled but he grew scared when Jaren was staring back at him with strained eyes. "You're joking!"

"I'm not! I'm seriously gonna shit myself and my head's on fire I-I can barely breathe- what's happening to me?!" Jaren caught his breath again, making a strain like sound to keep whatever it was trying to escape him inside. "Stop the bus!"

"He speaks French, I barely know the language," John protested.

"John please stop the bus! Please!" Jaren continued to whine and even kick the seat infront of him which was taken up.

John only got up because people began to stare and mumbled in their French tongue. He balanced himself to wall towards the driver, "Bonjour? Hey, excuse me. Uh, moi? Can you please stop the bus? Aret the bus?"

The driver merely looked up at the boy, not knowing what he was even trying to say and so he kept driving.

John tried again, "Hey! My friend here is sick, can you please stop by the roadside so he can use the bathroom or something?" The bus driver continued to ignore and it made John frustrated since he could hear Jaren's cries of distress in the far back. John faced the other passengers, "Does anyone here speak english?"

A simple looking fellow near the front nodded and eased himself up a little to speak French to the driver, translating what John was begging for earlier.

The bus driver responded in French and based on his tone he was a little upset for ending up having to be late for the arrival into the next town. But he did ended up stopping the bus at the roadside abruptly.

"Jaren, come on, you can get off," John assured, reaching his hand for the boy in the back who was struggling to stand.

"I-If I move I'm gonna shit myself John, I'm so embarrassed right now Holy fuck," Jaren sobbed, his knees buckling and it was hard for him to even stand.

"You can do this Jaren, it's not that far. Just get it out your system and you'll feel better," John encouraged, he smiled nervously when Jaren took a step but ended up kneeling over, unable to continue.

In due time, Jaren did his business in the bushes on the roadside and the driver was hard headed enough to wait. John waited patiently nearby while tapping his foot against the ground.

Soon the young boy came out from the bushes with the most disgusted look on his face. His stomach still did barrel rolls and he felt as if he was going to pass out.

John smiled sadly, "Feeling any better?"

Jaren rolled his eyes, "I'm gonna die.."

The older one just made a head gesture towards the bus but he held Jaren's hand to guide him up on it. All eyes were on the two but mostly Jaren who started to apologize profoundly until they got to their seats.

The door to the bus was closed and the driver started up the bus once more towards the nearest town.

Jaren settled down, he still felt off by a mile but it wasn't as drastic as before. He was however feeling a little sleepy and so John encouraged him to do just that- catch some shut eye.

The sleep felt like a mere ten seconds when in reality it was five minutes. Jaren was awoken in more pain than before that ran from his head and down to his stomach.

He covered his mouth, eyes were widen and the veins in his head were pulsing. Once again he felt like crap but this time it was so much worse to the point where he was crying all over again.

"Hey, we'll get into town soon then find a doctor alright?" John tried to comfort but instead flinched when Jaren's body jerked violently.

Jaren had a gag reflex and he removed his hand into the vomit up a bright, yellow liquid that splattered against the window and ran down the side.

John frowned to the sight, it was overall unexpected and he grew worried for the boy who went into a panic attack to his action. John however states closely at the mess only to scowl, "What the fuck, is that, is that bugs?"

Jaren hummed in confusion and he took a closer look to his own vomit to see what the other meant. There were miniature, sluggish like bugs clustered up together within the liquid, "What the...where did...that's inside of me? That's fucking inside of me!"

John shared a similar scared expression, "What did you eat this morning? Why are there bugs inside of you?"

Jaren eased away from the stained window and he sobbed again when the people nearby started staring all over again, disgusted. Jaren started to shake his head before holding it, "I-I can feel it, I can feel the bugs inside of me Oh my god! A-Are you sick too John?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Then why is this happening to me only?!"

"Jaren let's just wait this out."

"There's fucking bugs inside of me! I can feel them crawling in my skin and getting to my head! Everything hurts I can't think straight! Why is this happening to me?!"

John swore under his breath and asked for the bus driver to pull over again and he only ended up swearing loudly in his language.

The kind fellow from earlier, the translator, tried defending Jaren and John and even asked for the bus to be stopped again.

Of course this caused some unnecessary tension between everyone and all the yelling and swearing caused Jaren to lose his mind.

The boy started screaming himself, he staggered to the side of the bus and banged his head against the glass window. All passengers jumped and were shouting for him to stop.

John yelled at the driver to stop the bus before yelling at Jaren to quit his actions as he banged his head a second time which surely got the glass to crack.

When it did, the bus driver slammed his foot on the brakes and everything came to a sudden stop.

John and Jaren were kicked off the bus just like that. The driver personally tossed their belongings to the side of the road.

The kind fellow from before informed John that the nearest town was just north where the bus will still be heading and he even promised he'll call help immediately.

A woman by a window dropped out two bottles of water for the sick boy who continued to mope and cry on the gravel ground.

John thanked them before swearing loudly and flipping off the driver once the bus took off, not daring to stop, "Just great, he left us out here in the middle of fucking nowhere when you're clearly sick."

Jaren forced himself up on his feet and was whining for John to help him when clearly there was nothing that can be done in the moment.

John picked up the two water bottles given and he handed one to Jaren, "Drink that and let's start walking, it's our only shot at getting to a doctor and see what's wrong with you."

The younger boy could only nod for the time being as he downed the water and was forced to start hiking towards town. What a disaster this was.

They walked for a considerably long time. John had to listen to the painful groans of the other and it pained him mentally too knowing he can't do anything to help.

Jaren ended up feeling the pain return more brutal than ever. He stomped his legs and even walked away, throwing his head back and screaming out loud to the vast space.

His hair was a complete mess, eyes red and sore from crying and his mouth smelt of puke and saliva. He grabbed a handful of his own hair before he began scratching at his skin.

John stopped where he was and kept his distance, "Jaren? What's happening?"

Jaren looked at his hands, he looked at them in confusion as if he's never seen them in his life, "John...John!" He scratched at his arm while his breathing increased, "Its crawling in my skin! The bugs are in my skin! John help me!"

The young boy stretched his hands out, shaking in horror as his skin was moving in steady lumps. It was the bugs as Jaren kept freaking out over, they were moving freely right below his pale skin.

John noticed and he himself started to feel sick just to the sight, "Jaren they're in you! Why are they in you?! There's bugs inside of you!"

Jaren continued to wail and scratch at his skin. His body jerked again and he started backing away, "I'm gonna die! Oh my god I'm gonna die! Why are they inside of me?! Why me?!"

Its strange how just yesterday everything was fine and at its high. Now something had phenomenal such as this was ruining their lives.

"You have to get them out of you Jaren," John insisted, sounding serious and he jumped when Jaren screamed all of a sudden.

"Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck!" Jaren cried on the top of his dry lungs when holes in his skin began to tear open, causing the bugs to escape and crawl out freely. Blood dripped to the hit the hot gravel and Jaren was left wailing in pure agony, exhausted from it all. "Fuck!"

"Jaren...you gotta let all the bugs out," John now sounded generous and he casually whipped out a kitchen knife from his back pocket while holding an expressionless look. "You know what to do."

Jaren looked at the knife then down to his bloody hand where the bugs either continued to escape, re-enter his wounds or crawl elsewhere in his body. He wanted nothing more but the pain to end and so he walked over, grabbed the knife and found himself a broad rock to rest his infested hand on.

John remained where he was, watching it all unfold, "You know what to do Jaren, you have to get rid of the bugs." He repeated over and over, pushing for the boy to carry out the action.

Jaren stared in utter shock as the bugs continued to roam free out his skin and he couldn't help but cry out in frustration to how frightening and horrific it all felt. Why him? Why now? How?

But with the knife steady in his normal hand he rest the sharp edge of it at his wrist of the infected hand, giving himself the idea where to chop.

Once he did, Jaren reared the knife back with a sharp cry and stinging eyes drenched with hot tears. He thrusted the knife down and that's when a silent hush drowned out Jaren's most gruesome cry yet.

John blinked and even flinched when specs of blood managed to stain the side of his face. He listened to Jaren's mixture of cries that increased in volume alongside him breathing so hard as the hand was being decapitated by its dear host.

John was smiling.

What a bloody mess this all was.


End file.
